<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Filthy by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481758">Filthy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Odour, Erections, M/M, Oral Sex, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sweat, dirty clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is filthy and Draco likes it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [56]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Filthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Word of the day: <em>Filthy.</em> Disgustingly dirty.</p><p>Sorry. This is the anthesis of the nice fluffy stuff I normally write.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry is rank. Sweaty. Draco spells away Harry's filthy clothes from his body, savouring the masculine odour. Harry been undercover for days, his skin begrimed and musky. </p><p>Draco can’t get enough of Harry. His cock is hot, heavy and tenting his trousers. Draco kisses a line down Harry’s jaw, revelling in the tangy salt taste of his lover.</p><p>“Fuck, but I’ve missed you,” Draco growls, nipping lightly, teeth against tender skin. “Want to <em>taste</em> you.”</p><p>Draco reaches down, gripping at the sticky, leaking head of Harry’s prick. He rolls his thumb under the tight foreskin before falling to his knees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>